Never Prompt But Always On Time
by Lolzorloser
Summary: This is a piece of fluff in response to the KakaSaku Month 2017 prompt: Yukata or Kimono. I may do more prompts, or I may not, only the future can say. However, I do hope you at least enjoy this one. (Hey, I actually updated. Additional chapters may or may not be quite so fluffy.)
1. Prompt 1

*Obligatory disclaimer that I, in fact, am not Masashi Kishimoto, and therefore do not own the rights to any of the Naruto characters, referenced plot points, or places found herein, and am not receiving any monetary gain but am instead simply writing this for the pleasure of myself and others. (_breathes)_

**Prompt 1: Yukata or Kimono**

Kakashi couldn't tell you what Sakura was wearing the moment he realized he was speaking to a woman instead of just a smart brat. He couldn't even tell you what they were speaking of. One minute she was dragging him to eat with Naruto and Sai, and the next it slapped him in the face like one of her chakra infused punches.

He stopped. Then she stopped. Then he began with a "Maah, Sakura…" And then the most ironically timed sunbeam decided to traipse down from the heavens and dance through her hair.

Thankfully, after only a split second's pupil dilation, he managed to offer an eye-crinkle and a senselessly unrelated comment. At that point, Kakashi really did get punched, but the pain did little to distract from the vague feeling of unease for the rest of the day.

Kakashi couldn't tell you what kind of yukata Sakura was wearing the moment he first knew he was in trouble. But the most beautiful fireworks he had ever seen were those reflected in her eyes that night. He had tentatively, slowly, reached forward and swept back a stray tendril, tucking it behind the purple bellflower fastened in her hair. She had glanced at him with a smile. Then she looked again longer and laughed as Naruto shoved fresh takoyaki in Kakashi's face, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin.

Kakashi couldn't tell you what Sakura was wearing the moment he knew that he loved her. He remembered her hair in his face as he stumbled towards home. He remembered sobering slightly from all the cold; cold tile beneath him, cold toilet behind him, cold hand on his cheek, cold washcloth on his chin. As his eyes came briefly into focus, he saw Sakura, eyes squeezed shut, wiping the vomit from his face. He raised his hand to her wrist and rubbed his thumb over the bone there. She started, but kept her eyes closed.

"It's ok," he said drowsily, "you can look."

She quirked an eyebrow, face full of mistrust but clearly tempted. "I don't take advantage of drunk people," she grunted. She gave his face one last swipe with the washcloth, groped for a towel sitting on the countertop, and threw it over his head. "Shield yourself with this."

Kakashi woke with the smell of dog in his nose. He reached out to lazily pet Bull, but instead his arm hit the back of his couch. He squinted through the headache and noted there were no dogs in the immediate vicinity. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he found that in place of his usual mask, he was wearing one of his ninken's bandanas. The sound of humming came to his ears, and he sat up. There was Sakura in the kitchen fixing tea. She was wearing an old blue kimono of his that he had once gotten for a mission. He rubbed his eyes again and sighed heavily. She turned towards the sound emitting from the couch and proceeded to fix a second cup.

"Morning, ya drunk."

He groaned. Pointing to the bandanna, he asked "What kind of bandit look were you going for with this?"

"Well, I'm sure all of the people betting on Guy last night felt robbed. I know I did.

He looked injured and muttered something about, "no respect…"

A steaming cup in each hand, Sakura walked over and perched on the arm of the couch. She thrust a cup towards him. "Tsunade's Special Hangover Cure-all."

Kakashi peered down at what appeared to be tea with a little ball of something rolling around on the bottom. He rolled the warmth in his hands and let the steam hit his face.

"I'm sorry."

She gave him a look. "For what, avoiding me off and on for the last few months, or throwing up on me while I was dragging your sorry butt home last night? Seriously, Kakashi, what's been up with you? One minute you're helping me carry my groceries or popping up with a book for me because," she made air quotes with her free hand and lowered her voice, "it 'made you think of me,' and the next thing I know, I can't find you for sparing or team dinners for a month. And don't give me any crap about being busy with Rokudaime business, because I know I saw your stupid hair or your stupid book hastily beating a retreat out of the corner of my eye on several occasions. And just when I was fixing to beat you out of hiding, you show up at the hospital for the Hokage's annual inspection for the first time since you took office three years ago. Seriously, do you know how long it took the staff to calm down after that surprise…" She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I just don't understand, Kakashi."

Instead of answering, Kakashi seemed to curl in on himself. Silence hung thick in the air. He didn't know what to say or how to explain it. Trying to escape the awkwardness he took a sip of the tea from under his make-shift mask.

He coughed. He spluttered. He wheezed out, "Ow, Sakura, what's in this stuff?"

"Umeboshi. Drink it all, and don't forget to eat the plum too."

She said this in her best no-nonsense nurse tone, but then sighed and slipped down onto the couch beside him. "Hey, Kakashi? What were you really apologizing for?"

He looked conflicted, unresolved. He turned on the couch to face her full on and searched her eyes for something. Then he pulled the bandana down.

"I'm sorry for wanting to show you this."

Her eyes went wide as she took in his visage.

"You look so, normal," she said. "…for a shinobi, at least…" But there were hints of wonder in her voice, and she reached out and traced her fingers down his nose, and over his cheek, and by the mole by his mouth.

"Why?" She asked simply.

He looked at her deeply, begging her to understand with his eyes.

"Do I have to say it?"

She blushed, but quirked and half smile and said, "yes."

He blushed from his neck, to his ears, to the roots of his hair. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on her shoulder to hide his face. Then he mumble-whispered, "iloveyou."

She raised a hand and ran her fingers through the back of his hair. "What was that?"

He raised his head to glare at her, and saw she was blushing just as much as he was. "I. Love. You." He said firmly. She tried to respond. Kept opening her mouth to do so. But no sound seemed to want to come out. He smiled to himself and heaved himself off of the couch. "Well, I'm going to go shower. I can't very well woo you smelling like this."

A minute or so later he heard a knock on the bathroom door, and Sakura's voice called through.

"Hey, Kakashi? I love you too."


	2. Prompt 2: Mission Report

**Prompt 2: Mission Report**

Belly full, Sakura settled back down at the desk. It had been nice taking lunch at the Hokage's offices again. It reminded her of her days training exclusively as Tsunade's apprentice.

Flipping through some of the documents for a recent mission, she found that Kakashi's report was missing. She grumbled to herself as she set the file aside, taking note to ask Kakashi about it next time she saw him. She considered this type of nostalgia much less palatable. Three hours and two missing mission reports later, and Sakura was on a mission to find out just how far behind Kakashi was. Four more missing reports later, and Sakura was on a mission to find Kakashi.

Kakashi was already holding his hands up in a placating fashion when Sakura stormed into the Jounin lounge. He flipped himself over the back of the couch to put something between them, somehow managing to keep his hands up the entire time.

Genma whistled. "What's got you bent out of shape this time? We could feel your rage from down the hall."

Sakura glared at him, but he merely smiled, sensing that most of her anger was directed at Kakashi.

"Seven! Seven mission reports you haven't turned in!" She accused.

Kakashi scratched at the side of his face. "Has it really been that many?"

"How could you take advantage of Shizune like that?"

Kakashi tried his best to look insulted. "I would never…"

"Then what else would you call it? You know she's been having a difficult time this last trimester, and my first day in covering her maternity leave I find very little in disarray except you!"

"Maahhh, It's not as bad as all that." He took on a plaintive tone. "I wasn't the only one on most of those missions, and they all went exactly as they should. All you're missing is a little red tape."

"Nevertheless, I expect them all on my desk tomorrow." Clear warning was in her voice and her eyes and the set of her mouth as she turned and left a sulking Kakashi.

A good night's rest and a fresh morning can do wonders for a person's outlook. So, when Kakashi's reports weren't there that morning, Sakura was a bit more forgiving. Kakashi was always late anyway. She would give him until the end of the day. However, when at 2:37 a document of Kakashi requesting a new mission passed across her desk, instead of reports for old ones, she was furious.

As soon as she was done for the day, Sakura tracked Kakashi down at one of the bars. She marched in, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him back outside.

"Why, Sakura, how bold." He joked.

She didn't react until she felt they were sufficiently away from any buildings. Then she turned suddenly and punched him square in the gut. He still ended up leaving a Kakashi sized dent in a wall.

"You still haven't turned in those reports." She said, as he picked himself up.

"I couldn't find your desk." He gingerly rubbed his stomach.

"Oh, really, then I guess we can go and retrieve them now."

"They, uh, got a bit too close to a candle and caught on fire. Nothing left. Poof." He pantomimed this with his hands. "I'm really lucky my apartment didn't catch on fire, you know."

"Lucky indeed. But you're not getting signed off on another mission until you hand in your reports, you know…."

"Ohhh, vacation."

Exasperated, Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbed his wrist again, and started pulling him towards his apartment. Kakashi caught up and maneuvered his hand so that they were holding hands.

"Whatever will the neighbors say?" He exclaimed in a scandalized tone, swinging their arms slightly.

"That I'm carrying a sack of potatoes, if you don't shut up."

"Alright, alright, you don't have to be so intimidating all the time."

She huffed. "Only intimidation tactics work with you, Kakashi."

He mumbled. "Not that you've ever tried any other tactics so that you would know." Then dodged her elbow aimed at his side.

Once at his apartment, Sakura bribed Pakkun and company to help ensure Kakashi wouldn't escape. Despite his complaints that it was an unwarranted precaution, the ninkin dutifully followed him anytime he moved seats, or stretched his legs, or got a snack.

As Sakura praised Bull and scratched him behind the ears after he had guarded Kakashi in the bathroom, Kakashi sighed.

"You know I could escape if I really wanted to, right?"

She offered a noncommittal, "Mm-hm," from her place curled up in the corner of his couch.

"You know I might also be as enthusiastic in my duties as those traitors are if I were to get rewarded for all my hard labor as well."

Sakura slowly looked up to meet his eyes across the room and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really."

Kakashi nodded earnestly.

"What would you even want, if I were to, hypothetically, agree to reward you for doing something that is already in your job title?"

Kakashi's grin was apparent, even under the mask. "I'm a simple man, with simple pleasures. A simple book would suffice.

"Kakashi, I am not getting you any of that…trash, that you read."

"Sakura. I am wounded. Firstly, for the fact that you would imply that such masterpieces as those found in the Icha Icha series are anything even resembling trash. And secondly, because you would think, (even though a man, or woman, should certainly not need any other books to be considered well read,) but that you would think that I would never look at the world and books around me, and continually broaden my horizons by delving into the works of authors such as Musashi and Tzu. I say again, I am wounded."

"Kakashi, you literally travel around the Five Great Nations with your nose in a book. And I have never seen you read anything other than Icha Icha. Now stop procrastinating and get back to work. I would like to get at least a little sleep tonight."

Sulking, Kakashi turned back around to his desk. "You know, you don't really have to be here, right?" But he did appreciate the coffee she brought him an hour later.

It was 4:23 when Kakashi laid down his pen on the last report and stretched.

"There, that wasn't so hard," Sakura yawned, "now was it?"

Kakashi yawned too. "You're going to regret this when sleep deprivation causes me to trip up and get killed on this next mission."

"Oh, please. You're guarding a paranoid civilian widow while she waits for her husband's estate to be settled." She patted his back reassuringly before gathering the papers on his desk. "I'll be looking forward to your next riveting report right away when you get back."


	3. Prompt 3: Breath

**Prompt 3: "He desperately wanted to breath"**

He desperately wanted to breath. But no matter how much air he took in, it wasn't enough. She smiled up at him, full of warmth and peace, and laughed a little.

"What is it, Kakashi?"

He wanted to answer. Tried to answer. But his brain and tongue and lungs and all those things needed for speaking couldn't seem to function in unison. Then there was an explosion. Not like the one his brain seemed to have a few moments ago, but a real, live, actual explosion, with curious flames that shoved people out of the way as it sought new ground.

They jumped into action. They rushed people out of the building. Sakura saw someone suspicious running away. They pursued him. In a very few minutes they confronted him on a lake, chakra tight under their feet. But he gave them no time to talk or ask questions. The suspect immediately conjured a water dragon and sent it hurtling towards them. They dodged its jaws but plunged into the watery depths. Sakura swam over and gripped the ankle of their adversary and pulled him down, using the leverage to launch herself out of the water. She pulled back her arm, flushing her fist full of chakra, and aimed for his solar plexus, just below the water. But then there was a Chidori in his hand, and his hand was through her chest.

Kakashi tried to swim over to them, but the water seemed too viscous. His lungs were burning, but he couldn't move in any direction except slowly, slowly down.

"Kakashi!... Kakashi!"

His eyes popped open. It was dark and he was damp, but not with lake water. Instead he was drenched in sweat, and Sakura was shaking him awake. He clutched at her and greedily sucked in the air perfused with oxygen and her scent. But he couldn't control it. It was too much, too fast, and soon he was lightheaded, and his chest ached. The sweat continued to drench him.

"Woah, Kakashi, woah. Look at me. Look at me." Sakura took his face in her hands and turned it towards her. She rubbed her thumbs over the tops of his cheeks and smoothed back his hair. Keeping one hand on his cheek and their eyes locked, she reached over to their side table and grabbed a paper bag. Kakashi took it with one hand, and began breathing into it, but kept her shirt clutched in his other hand. She rubbed circles on his arms and back, and kept murmuring, "Breath. It's ok. I'm here. You're ok. We're home. We're safe." Eventually, his breath slowed, and his eyes gained more clarity.

"I'm going to go get you a towel, ok? I don't want you getting chilled." He nodded, but he followed her to the closet, holding her hand, or brushing his fingers across the back of her neck and through the underside of her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, after he was dry and changed and they were under the covers again.

"You know, I always wondered. Why does the paper bag help?" Their fingers were laced, and he seemed to be examining each knuckle as he traced it with his other hand.

"Well…when you hyperventilate, you exhale too much carbon dioxide, which starts to change the pH of your blood, which is generally not good. The paper bag sends more of it back into your lungs than otherwise, without totally depriving you of oxygen. This has a stabilizing effect and y-."

"You were killed again." He whispered, and his grip tightened ever so slightly.

"Oh Kakashi." She brought his hand up and pressed it to her cheek and waited for him to continue.

And he did.


End file.
